All Come To Light
by Unholy Blight
Summary: All things must end.


"I was a fool to go near any of them…tch…perhaps being alone is the best course of action. Yes…alone."

"…Do you really believe that?"

"Perhaps it would have been best if I never would have returned in the first place…he was much better off knowing I was dead. Forgive me Crisis. I will not be returning to him."

"I reiterate: Do you really believe that?" She shook her head. "He was not better off, Vergil. He missed you every single day…he snapped at me for not telling him where you were…how to find you…his every day felt cursed to him, because he couldn't get you to come back before…Are you…seriously thinking of leaving him again?"

"No…I suppose I do not believe it…the words ring hollow when I speak them. But I made a mistake…yet another mistake and I am paying for it. So I will bide my time and wait this storm out. If not for his sake then for yours. I did not mean to upset you Crisis…that was not my intention. It hurts to even think about leaving him…a small part of me loves Dante…more then it should. But that is what happens when you gain a complex for your brother."

"I'm not upset….upset would have me keeping you here at sword point as a desperate last measure," she told him, moving closer so that she grasped his sleeve. "Don't leave. Whatever has happened, it will blow over, I'm sure. If you leave…that's giving up. And though I don't know you half as well as I know Dante, I don't think you're the type to just give up like that. And you know…" She smiled sadly. "…I feel kind of bad, when I realize the depth of your love for each other…feels almost as if I'm stealing him away from you. And that's why…I…whatever happens to me, I'd like for Dante to have someone to depend on or fall back on. I sense something terrible in my future…So, please don't leave him."

Hearing the quiver in her voice, his eyes slowly drifted open, he sighed as he sat up on the couch, briefly looking at her face, taking in all of the emotions, the way her brow crinkled, the shimmer in her eyes, the way that her jaw tensed….he logged it all away in his mind, cataloging it before he spoke. "Crisis…I…"

His eyes then narrowed as he gently took hold of her hand, his cobalt eyes blazing with a dark viciousness. "Do not ever say such things…and I mean ever. You are not going anywhere, you are not leaving my brother. You and him…the way that he looks at you…do you realize what I would give up to have someone look at me like that? What I would give to be looked at with love filled eyes. The emotion may be foreign to me, but still I yearn for it. You are not stealing Dante from me…he was never mine to begin with Crisis. No point in getting emotional over something I never had. Live happily with him."

"I am from another world, Vergil. My greatest fear is never being able to return to his side one way - having the means to enter this world, this place…this time…barred….it would be kill me. It would kill him. I…I never had anyone look at me that way before…so when he does, all I wish is to make him happy. As happy as I can make him, but something is happening…and I am frightened of what it could mean."

She paused, taking a moment to take a calming breath and squeezing his hand - it was solid and warmer than she thought it could possibly be. It was like his, only…this hand had been covered in more blood, she mused to herself. Has seen and done worse than her Dante. And yet…

"I just want to make sure Dante does not need to suffer more than he has to. That is all. In case my intuition is proving true…"

She shook her head. "Vergil…one day…I'm sure you'll know…what it's like to be looked at with love." Her eyes, the colour of a cloudless sky, softened at him as she smiled sweetly. "The compassion of a lover who is yours is something…truly remarkable. I wish it for you…I wish for you to find some amazing measure of happiness as well."

Tearing his gaze from hers, he could feel her pain somehow, feeling it ripping away at his chest as his eyes drifted shut. Why did it hurt him to hear that agony in her voice? Why did he want to embrace her and make it end? Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts from his mind, but what happened next made him mentally punch himself in the head.

"If I have to go through hell again…I will not see you gone from my brother. You are right, he has endured so much that I care not remember any of it…most of it because of me." He pulled his hand from hers, looking down at the only appendage that he had, his eyes narrowed in anger and sadness. "This hand…that so gingerly held my baby brother's hand when we were children…this hand that so gently caressed our mothers hair when she slept…is covered in an endless amount of blood." He shook his head, not wanting to remember those pained times, but they swept back to him in an instant.

"If I must…I will sacrifice more to see you both happy." He then smiled, looking up at her with thankful eyes. "Thank you for your kindness…it…does mean something to me. But I must decline ever wanting such things. If I cannot fully understand my own heart…how am I to ever discern anothers? With time perhaps…I might be able to have some semblance of a relationship…but for now. I will settle for friends…if I still have them."

"You'll learn, with time." And if he looked, he would notice the divine glow of her eyes. Still that clear sky blue, but with something wholly different in them; these were the eyes of someone who absolved any sinner they looked upon. And though he needed to forgive himself more, there was great sympathy in her eyes. A fondness, too, for her heart could not stand to see Vergil so out of sorts. "All beings learn, no matter how old they become…no matter how jaded…no matter if the skies burn or water seeks to drown them out…"

She smiled. "And when you've learned all you need, you'll find that person at road's end…the one you were born to meet."

She socked him on the arm. "So no sacrificing anything. Whoever that person is, they'll be sad they never got the chance to love you, Vergil Sparda. Give it time."

Her hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "You still have friends. At the very least, you still have me, for whatever that is worth….We are friends, are we not?" Crisis beamed at him. "How's about this? We make a deal…we'll look out for each other, all right? It's what friends do."

Again this girl seemed to surprise him to no end, shaking his head with a sigh, he slowly stood, amused that he towered over her as he ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back into place, his eyes hardened, turning from a soft and kind blue, to a steely and vicious azure. "You are a kind girl Crisis…I will think on this…until then, I think it wise to find another place of residence. I've enough funds in my wallet for a nice hotel stay. As seedy as they are, I will make do."

Thinking over her words, something told him that if he ignored them and so rudely left…he would be visited by a more then pissed off twin. With a heavy sigh, he looked down to her, tilting his head as he forced his eyes to soften. "I have taken your words to heart. You will have to forgive me though, I cannot stay here. I will not intrude on either of your lives…not until I've gotten mine together. I will visit from time to time. But grant me that much."

His eyes hardened once more as he turned on his heel, slipping on his coat in one fluid motion, not missing a step as he strode towards the door. "Give Dante my best. I did not mean to upset him. It was truly not my intention. If I could make it up to him…perhaps you could get back to me on what I would have to do…as long as it did not evolve soiling my dignity anymore then it already has been."

"I'll try my best," she promised, nodding to him. "Don't stay away too long, all right? Don't be a stranger…otherwise I'll track you down and drag you right back here myself." It was more than just a promise - it was a threat, of sorts. Crisis was indeed, a open minded, sweet girl, but she was also very, very stubborn. She stood where she was, expression exceedingly gentle no matter how cold or hard he looked at her; his being no longer disturbed the tranquil waters of her soul. It now only made ripples in her heart.

On a final whim, she ran forward and tackled him in a hug. "Vergil. Good luck." And then she let him go, stepping back so that there was a respectable distance between them again. "This isn't good-bye, so…see you soon."

"Hn…take care of yourself. I presume that Dante would throw a fit if he knew something happened to you." His voice was cold, ringing with strange coldness, as he straightened his coat. "Perhaps.." He pulled open the door, not daring to look back as he slipped out into the morning.

**  
Taking a long, and much needed calming breath, the Cerulean male held it in as he stood outside in the downpour, letting the cold water soak into his person. Cleansing as the action was, it was not an ideal thing to do. It only stirred memories of when he was raised Temen-Ni-Gru. That fateful day he'd stupidly pushed everything away…

After a few moments, he let out the breath he'd been holding, his silver hair now plastered to his head and face. Vergil then slumped on the ground, sitting down on the curb as he looked to the water rushing into the gutter. Getting lost in the motion before his eyes narrowed, his resolve hardened. Squaring his shoulders, he straightened his posture, viciously glaring at nothing in particular, the Cerulean male thrust his hand into his hair, slicking it back rather dramatically before he stood.

"Enough of this…"

"Shit."

That was all he could think of - a desciption, an exclamation of misfortune. He just couldn't believe Vergil had gone.

And he could find him, if he looked hard enough. But Vergil was good at the disappearing act. He couldn't begin to know where to start. He could go to motel to motel for miles around and Vergil could be gone from the on he'd been staying at.

"Shit."

He hadn't meant "seduce everyone you see" when he'd told him to find someone to fall in love with. And when he'd heard about all his little exploits, he probably lost it a little bit - leave it to Dante to explode like a jackass instead of hear him out and probably gently guide him some other way.

But he couldn't stand the thought of someone else - some fuckwit manwhore's hands - on Vergil's skin. He couldn't take it. He couldn't accept it.

Now he was driven off.

"Shit."

As soon as he'd heard the door slam after he exited his twins shop, ending the conversion with Crisis on a rather somber note, he silently made his way through town, his head bowed ever so slightly, having been lost in thought. He merely allowed his feet to carry him, careful enough to turn a corner without smacking into anyone or anything and alert enough to cross the street without being struck by a motorist.

He did this all while he was mulling over the conversation he'd had with Crisis, his brow furrowed, such an angry look on the Cerulean males face, he was sure that he looked down right vicious. Which might be why the people he passed by gave him such wide eyed and incredulous looks. He dismissed it as he tried to figure everything out.

He did not mean to flirt with so many women…not understanding it himself, he mildly wondered why he didn't enjoy any of it. Feeling like he was just going through the motions. Shaking his head, he made his way into the cheapest motel he could find. Not liking how sleazy it looked, he pushed down his pride and walked inside, purchasing a room for the night.

Having made his way up to his room, when he walked inside, the male visibly shuddered, seeing the well made bed that god only knows what slept in and done what on. He sighed, shutting the door behind him as he stripped out of his coat and vest, kicking off his boots, he organized everything in a place he could easily get to.

"Hn…it hurts that I left…how…odd." He mumbled to himself, briefly looking to the bed that looked so…"inviting"…and then to the couch in the corner. Sighing, he strode over to the closet, grabbing out a few sheets, he made himself up a bed on the couch, before he laid down, staring up at the ceiling for hours, getting lost in his thoughts at the atrocious ceiling color.

Spending a few hours tossing and turning on that couch, the Cerulean male could not even find peace in sleep. It had caused him to slip back into those nightmares he would have as a child, only now…his nightmares were filled with images of the hell he had endured. Sweat beading down his forehead, he choked out a weak growl, gripping the sheet beneath him, his breathing coming out in short, ragged pants as he seemed to be reaching at some unseen force.

"Ngn…don't…no.." He gasped out, before sitting straight up on the couch, letting out a loud scream of surprise and fear when a sudden crack of lightning, it lit up the room as he shuddered, gripping at his chest to check his pulse before he growled to himself.

"Why am I running like a child?" He shook his head, rolling off the couch, he made his way over to the phone on the bedside table. He faintly recalled the number to his twins shop. If he didn't contact him. He was sure that he would just end up hurting Dante all the worse then he had before. "Damn it all…"

He picked up the receiver, dialing the number from memory, when he was sure he put in the right amount of numbers, he lifted the phone to his ear, a small part of him hoping that he had gotten it right.

"Dante…"

He was half-reclined in front of his phone, sleepless as usual. Crisis was half-way moved in. It took several interdimensional train-trips to get even a few boxes here, but it was enough of her most important things that they opted to take a break. He slid his hands through his hair and expelled a breath - Crisis knew, she already knew, because she was the one to say goodbye to Vergil when he had been too pissed to even look at his face. He couldn't stop thinking about it - selfishly, obsesively, greedily - thinking he could decide what Vergil could do with his own body.

He glared furiously at the ceiling. But he knew Vergil could do better. He was better than that. Better than Dante, when he didn't give a shit about himself, bartering his body and his company in order to keep friends and resources open. Vergil was braver, burning bridges, closing doors and destroying keys. Then as soon as he tries it Dante's way, Dante became all furious possessive brother—

Still seething, he picked up his glass when the ice in it clinked as it melted - hurling it at the wall and somehow anarchistically pleased to hear it shatter and crash to the floor. Probably scaring the shit out of his neighbors. And Crisis—

Suddenly his phone rang and he was still high on that tiny pathetic dose of adrenaline that chaos had caused. He picked up the phone, because so help the fucker on the other line that was calling without the password— the one for hunting demons, the ones who knew what he did—

"Dante…"

Vergil.

Vergil was calling him.

"What do you want?" He shifted his weight, leaning against his desk and glaring at the mess across the room. "I thought you wanted to leave."

Rather surprised there was even an answer on the other line, even more so that it was his twin, he took a calming breath, hearing the anger laced in Dante's voice and a subtle ring of pain. He knew that voice all too well…it was the very voice his twin had used on the tower. Gritting his teeth as he sat down on the putrid bed, he heaved out an aggravated sigh before he answering, his own amount of venom lacing his voice. "Did Crisis not tell you I was going to stay at a cheap motel? It was the best option I could think of…"

He felt his chest tighten, loathing the emotions rushing through his person, he shook his head, tilting his head back, doing his best to hold onto whatever sanity he claimed to have. "I am not going to run from you…I am done running. I wanted to try things your way…apparently I am not as skilled as you with…people…I just end up getting used." Shaking his head, he fell back on the bed, the atrocious thing squeaking under his weight. "How disgusting…hn…anyways…I wanted to let you know that I was alright. For some strange reason…I could not shake the feeling that if I'd not called, you would have done something brash."

Vergil lowered the receiver for a moment, wanting to smack the device against his skull. Perhaps then the words would come out the right way. Giving another long sigh, he raised it to his ear. "I am unsure of what else to tell you…other then I am in the cheapest motel that I could find…it's just on the edge of town. Do with the information what you will…I will not be leaving town. I'll have to find something of a paying position if I mean to keep up residence in this rat hole."

You want me to come find you? Dante thought, furious, pissed, but it was something… And he felt some of his pissiness drain away. Why should he even still be mad at Vergil when he was just following his advice?

He wanted to be mad at someone - and it was just that flaw that made Dante place the blame entirely on someone else's shoulders. Especially since it felt like Vergil was stabbing him in the heart over and over with a rusted kitchen butter knife. Every time he imagined someone else in his arms, in his bed. Touching him and whispering his name.

Somewhere, somewhere deep and black, that chasm that held his inner Devil seemed to howl with unbridled jealousy, having something that should belong to him, that should have been his, slip through Dante's clutches and fall into someone else's arms - but even now, he was just running - for the sake of getting away.

I won't let you run again.

He stored away that information he heard over the phone, trying to ignore the muttered attempts at some sort of apology. He didn't give a shit about that. He wanted Vergil to get his head out of his idiotic ass and come home.

"Don't go anywhere."

In a flash, he threw on his coat, wrote, "be right back" on a note for whoever came by, and angrily drove his car downtown - heedless of traffic, he just needed to get there. The seediness of the town evoked in him nothing but contempt, for once, for all these people…

How he tried to please them, to wear that devil-may-care mask. He gripped the steering wheel so hard he squeezed the protective foam out of shape and he had to get out carefully and force himself not to slam the door lest he break the driver's side window as well as the back one - which was still broken, by the way.

He stormed through the motel and didn't even wait. He was in a righteous fury - staring down Vergil as he looked up. "Get your shit. We're going home. I'm not going to argue with you about this."

The sudden end to the call did not alarm him…it was the way his voice lowered and the order he barked out at him. He didn't even get annoyed that Dante had given him an order not to leave. Normally he would just ignore it and leave anyways. It was not like he had anything to fear of his twin back then…but now…something about the way he was acting sent a shiver down Vergil's spine. There was something different behind Dante's actions…he vaguely remembered a few times turning their childhood where someone would run up and touch him…and weirdly his twin would react as if they had harmed Vergil. Even the gentlest of touches, a handshake…Dante would rub his hands over the area's they had touched.

"Hn…how odd…" He arched an eyebrow, at the memory before he visibly jumped at the sound of a car door lightly slamming shut. He grit his teeth, taking a breath as he bowed his head, he didn't even have to look up to feel his brother's presence. He jumped at the sound of the door opening. Taking a moment to adjust, Vergil slowly stood up, his eyes narrowed.

"I would like you to explain something to me…perhaps you could shed some light on why you had gotten so angry at me? When I was merely taking your advice. I would like an explanation." He ground out, his voice laced with a dangerous amount of venom and anger. What right did Dante have over who touched him? What right did he have to get angry? He didn't belong to his brother…did he?

Shaking his head, he broke the gaze, pushing aside the question as he strode over to a chair, seating himself upon it as he began to put on his boots. "I do not see what reason there is to be so angry.." He slipped on his vest as he stood, slowly zipping it up as he tilted his head at his twin. "Or is there something you're keeping from me for once…brother dear?"

He stood in the doorway, dripping wet from the storm pounding the asphalt with downpour. The crash of lightning didn't even raise a hair on the back of his neck. When Vergil demanded answers, he wasn't ready to give them. In the darkness of the dingy hotel room, stinking of old sex and cigarettes and disappointment, he could smell Vergil with senses still heightened with the adrenaline rush of the reckless drive, his skin prickling from the cold rain. And his reticence about just listening - why can't you just listen to me, you arrogant fuck? - just incensed him even further.

He stepped into the room and shut the door, locking out the storm, then advanced on Vergil as he stood to zip up his vest. His eyes had a lurid, abysmal glow as he reached up, gripped the zipper between his fingers and jerked it down again, tearing fabric open in the process. With his opposite hand he reached for a fistful of Vergil's hair, yanking him toward him.

"No one," he hissed against his lips, "gets to have you. Does that explain it?" — and without waiting for an answer he kissed him hard, driving his tongue past his teeth and gripping his hair in a grip that threatened to yank out follicles. Struggle though Vergil may, Dante was not accepting any disagreement on the matter.

In truth he should have been alarmed at the amount of anger lacing his twins energy, he should have been worried when the door the and locked the it did…he really have been. Arching an eyebrow when his twin yanked the zipper down, baring his chest to his twin, he gasped in pain, feeling the zipper catch on his skin, a small trickle of blood began to ooze down his stomach as he hissed. He visibly winced when he felt Dante grip his hair, yanking his head back as he cried out.

"Par-…" His irritated retort was suddenly cut off, Vergil's cheeks flaming a deep crimson as he went wide eyed at the sudden intrusion in his mouth. His brother…Dante was…this was actually happening…his twin was…

He made an attempt to push him away, but in truth he had not the strength, fighting against Dante was like fighting against a raging bull. No one would win against him…well…he could if he had his devil. Dragging himself back to the current situation…Vergil looked at his twins face through half lidded eyes, seeing his face pressed against his..it was enough to make anyone weak…

Why was Dante doing this in the first place? Thinking of his angry words, Vergil felt adrenaline rush through his system as his ears tinged a light red. Was his brother…claiming him? Or had he already done so without his knowledge. This was all to much for the Cerulean male, it was like he had the veil ripped away from his eyes and now he could finally see. Dante…you…idiot… He thought to himself, hesitantly he leaned as much into the kiss as he could, his pulse sky rocketing as he did so.

It was good Vergil didn't resist any more than he had originally. At the slightest push toward him - he felt Vergil lean into him, his lips soften and return the attention - he broke the kiss suddenly, mentally jerking at the reins that he had let slip loose just for an instant. He threw his arms around Vergil, jacket soaking wet with the rainwater. He squeezed him close to his chest, breathing heavy for a few seconds until he was calm again. I almost lost it when I almost lost you.

Calm enough to whisper softly, "I'm sorry. Just come home, you idiot. Don't make me chase you again." His eyes stung with tears this time. As much as he hated crying in front of anyone… he was about to. You bastard. "I waited so long for you… and you're not leaving because of something so stupid…"

Utterly confused, Vergil had felt like he'd been spun around, stopped, then shaken up like he was a soda ready to burst. He lightly sighed, resting his head against his twins shoulder, it was growing clear to him why Dante was acting this way. Why he was acting like a possessive child over a toy.

He was Dante's…whether or not he wanted to believe it. In Dante's mind…Vergil was HIS property. It explained the reasoning behind his anger as a child when anyone besides Dante touched him, it explained his actions now and it sure as hell made sense to Vergil.

Lifting his arm to return his twins hug, he gripped the back of the jacket, burying his face against the nape of Dante's neck as he growled, before speaking just above a whisper, knowing his voice would travel to Dante. "I said I wasn't running anymore…did I not?"

Vergil gently began to rub Dante's back in an attempt to calm him down, rubbing his cheek against the underside of Dante's jaw line, just before he nipped at his pulse point, over and over again before he roughly nipped his twins ear with a growl. "But never…EVER…give me an order like that again."

"Or you'll what?" Dante said suddenly - he still hadn't come down. It wasn't wise to call Dante on his attitude, not when he got like this. He let his fingers sew through that white hair, so like his, glaring into a pair of twinned eyes. "You'll spank me? Put me in time-out?" He snarled as he suddenly dove down to sink his teeth into Vergil's throats - knowing his weakness, knowing he wasn't immune to such physical damage - but he couldn't help breaking the skin just a little - taste the blood and remember in a rush how they used to be.

He lapped at the slight laceration, his teeth razor-sharp - pulling back and grinning bloodily at Vergil.

He grit his teeth, a thick blush crossing his cheeks, a mixture of both agonizing pain and pleasure rushing through his body. How could he forget something so key?! Something his father had drilled into his skull. Dante was not as cool headed when angered…he could not snap back as quickly. He needed time to cool off. But what had Vergil done…stupidly riled the beast and he was paying for it.

Vergil let a weakened scream rise in his throat, his eyes widening, the cobalt orbs flashing a weak blue. He had never been bitten like this before, not like this…this…over riding dominance that pushed down his own resolve in a mere matter of minutes. When he felt his twin pull back from the wound, seeming satisfied with himself…Vergil couldn't believe the grin that spread across his twins bloody lips.

His chest heaving with every breath that he took, he had to access the situation, he forced the cogs in his head to turn, searching through information and sifting through everything that their father had taught him in the short time he was around. It hit him then…Dante wasn't going to just back down so easily…something told Vergil that Dante needed reassuring that Dante wasn't going to leave…he wasn't going to run from Dante.

He gulped, feeling a spike of actual fear course through his system…not something that he liked…not at all, before his eyes slowly took on a submissive quality, lowering his head as he shook his head slowly. Knowing no other course of action, he did only what he thought would ease Dante. Boldly leaning close, Vergil began to nuzzle the top of his head on the underside of Dante's jaw, granted he was smearing his own blood into his hair, but he'd seen his mother do this when their father was irate.

Dante tilted his head slightly, curious, wondering what Vergil wanted. But at that slightest little nuzzle, he seemed to relax. But it wasn't enough. It was good that Vergil wasn't leaving. But it wasn't enough to have him stink of other people, of those filthy women. He needed to erase the proof of their existence from his skin. He ran his gloved hand down Vergil's back, feeling that slight tremor racing through his brother's body.

"Lie down with me. I'm soaked." He ever-so-reluctantly pushed away from Vergil, and started to take off his coat and hang it on one of the flimsy coat-hangers by the door. Then he nudged Vergil in the direction of the couch. "Take that off. I'll buy you a new one." He was being terse, but at least he wasn't snarling, biting, or yelling any more. "Hurry up." His eyes glinted. "I'm not going to hurt you. That's the very least of my intentions, Verge."

He visibly gasped when he felt his twins fingers trail down the back of his neck, the action so minimal had a deeper meaning and his body knew it…whether his brain would catch up to the rest of the class was entirely up to it. He blinked, looking up to Dante with confused eyes before being nudged in the direction of the couch. He arched an eyebrow, his brother wanted to lay on that putrid thing? Though he'd covered it with clean sheets and made up the pillows to look nice…it was still a grimy couch.

He felt the sudden urge to rush for the window on the other side of the room, but the twinge in his neck prevented him from doing so, so merely gulping down a shaky sigh, he stripped down to his pants, he strode over to the couch, keeping his eyes trained on his brother as a light flush crossed his cheeks. He stood in front of the rather plush couch, looking over the wrinkled sheets, his scent permeating up to his nose. Not sure if he should speak, he kept silent, his hair falling in his face as he began to relax. What had he to be afraid of?

He returned to Vergil's side, staring at him - really looking, as if he was seeing some sign that he'd been damaged by these stupid mistakes. "I'm sorry I gave you horrid advice. Maybe what I should have said was the truth - that I think you don't need anyone but me… and I won't accept that you can be happy with anyone else. But it's selfish of me. But I still want to stay here with you tonight. Crisis'll be okay, I think." He brushed his hand through Vergil's hair, as much of an another apology as Vergil can expect. Then he kissed his forehead, slowly. "How can I make it up to you, Verge?"  
How…odd. His twin had went from being violent, to dominant and now…he'd becoming apologetic. This would be a favorable test subject to any doctor. Vergil thought, musing to himself as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes drifting shut, a low purr rumbling up from his chest. Dante was genuinely sorry for his actions, he could feel it in the deep of his core. His eyes flicked open, as he looked to his brother, seeing the look in his eyes. How could he turn his brother away when he looked at him like that?

But could he keep Dante from Crisis?

Guilt washed over his heart as he sat down on the couch, running his hand through his hair, before he sat down, letting his head rest against his brothers stomach. He had to do the right thing…he didn't want to be selfish. He…wanted his brother to stay…to just be here with him tonight…but Dante deserved better then a sleazy motel. Looking up to Dante, his silver tresses partially covering his right eye, he spoke with a sad tone. "Dante…I understand your selfishness…I finally get why you are so protective over me. Trust me when I say the feelings are more then returned…seeing you with someone else…" He trailed off, shaking his head as he nuzzled his brother's stomach.

"Go home…I won't stand in the way of you and Crisis. It would not be right…she is a nice girl…she tried to help me…to stop me from running away from you." Taking in his brothers scent, he shuddered, lifting his hand to run up Dante's stomach. "As much as I am going to hate myself…you must go…before I beg you to do something I will not regret."


End file.
